My invention relates to a wire snap for connecting fishing leaders and lures to a fishing line and more particularly to an improved wire snap with a positive lock configuration for greater strength.
Wire snaps used in connection with fishing lures leaders, and fishing line are well known and in use and take a variety of forms. Normally, such wire snaps are a two piece unit incorporating a bent wire and a shield wrapped around the central portion of the bent wire and adapted to provide a connection or lock with the bent extremities to form the snap. The multiple parts and bending operation of the same increase the cost of the unit and generally such structures do not have significant strength for a desired size of the same. Still other snaps are formed of a single wire which is bent on itself to form a body portion with the bent extremities being interconnected to provide a hook or snap. Such units are relatively low in pulling strength. Still other snaps of this type incorporate a bent wire wrapped through one eyelet of a swivel with the opposite end being connected to the body through a snap connection. Such units are similarly of relatively poor pulling strength, and the multiple operations of combining the snap with the swivel increase the cost of the same.